


imperfections

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo loves grumpy, sleepy Jongin the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> v tiny drabble written on my tumblr jongintxt for the one word prompt:  
> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.  
> it didn't turn out being just about that otl

Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin looks the best at times like these. When the day’s hard work and endless practice blends into night with Jongin fast asleep beside him, squeezed onto the older man’s mattress. He’d told Jongin to sleep in his own bed, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. The dancer gets really cuddly when he’s tired.

They’re not due to wake up for a while; he can tell with a glance to the alarm clock on Chanyeol’s nightstand. The only schedule they have is in the late afternoon, so their morning will start later too.

But he can’t bring himself to fall asleep.

It’s Kyungsoo’s favorite thing to gaze at a sleeping Jongin, who’s free of all the suffocating makeup they cake onto his beautiful skin. His face is all puffy too as it always is in the morning. And while Jongin always complains of his watery eyes and slightly swollen and dry lips, Kyungsoo can’t help but find it adorable and endearing. It’s even cuter how Jongin is swaddled in the sheets like a baby, having stolen it from Kyungsoo in the night.

He reaches a hand out with an impassive expression and strokes the pads of his fingers across Jongin’s bumpy cheek, noting the acne that is gathered there that never seems to disappear.  _Imperfections_ , some may say, but Kyungsoo believes them to be something that makes Jongin less of a perfect dancing machine and more  _human_.

The vocalist lowers his eyes to Jongin’s lips, pursed and parted as he breathes. He snickers quietly to himself, muffling the sound with the comforter. Jongin almost looks like he’s asking for a kiss in his sleep, and he can’t help but oblige, wriggling forward until their noses brush and Kyungsoo’s eyes are centimeters from Jongin’s closed ones. He pecks him gently on the lips, a soft smack sounding.

The younger male wiggles in his sleep, brows scrunching and lips smacking as he burrows further into his little burrito until only his straight nose and above is visible.

Kyungsoo knows he’s on the verge of waking up, so he prompts him further. “Jongin,” he murmurs quietly, watching as Jongin’s face scrunches up at the noise. He knows Jongin will be pissed that he’s waking up from his precious sleep when they still have hours to laze around.

His eyes crack open a tiny bit, watery and hazy. “Hyung,” he croaks from beneath the sheets. “Is it…time to get…get up?” Jongin slurs tiredly before breaking out into a yawn.

“Not yet,” he answers softly, offering a small smile.

Jongin stares at him as incredulously as a sleepy person can be. “…..Then why th’fuck am I up?” he grumbles, rolling over in his human burrito so that he’s lying on his stomach.

“Hey, hey, sleeping beauty. I kissed you, so you have to stay awake now,” Kyungsoo grins and climbs on top of the other man. He loves the sleepy, grumpy version of his boyfriend.

“We’re getting a divorce,” Jongin mumbles into the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
